


Backstage Passes

by shanscript



Series: Making Adjustments [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asahi finds his type, Backstage, Blow Jobs, Bottom Nishinoya Yuu, Cuck Azumane Asahi, Director Ennoshita Chikara, Diva Sugawara, Drinking, Fashion Designer Azumane Asahi, Fashion Week, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Making Out, Noya is too damn confident, Orgy, Partying, Porn With Plot, Suga is a sloppy drunk, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Azumane Asahi, Top Sawamura Daichi, sharing is caring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanscript/pseuds/shanscript
Summary: Asahi tapped open a group chat with his best friends, looking for encouragement and distraction. He noticed that his last message went unanswered, and his anxiety spiked again. Asahi swallowed once, trying to suppress the urge to vomit.This was the worst time for them to ignore me. Moments passed, and Asahi paced in a slow circle backstage, barely noticing the bustling groups of models, makeup artists, designers, and crew members. He switched from pacing, to foot tapping, then back again, and felt a cold sweat creeping in.“Hey, are you Asahi Azumane?” a bright voice snapped Asahi’s brain back to attention. He blinked, taking in the stranger before him, “Uh yes?”The individual in question was strikingly attractive. Though a couple heads shorter than Asahi, they had an overwhelming warmth and confidence. Asahi took a second to glance over their features; perfectly coiffed, dark hair with bleached accents, fiercely bright brown eyes, and a defined jawline. He was dressed simply but purposefully; fitted, if not tight, black jeans hugged his toned legs, a white v-neck tee was tucked under a brown belt with the sleeves rolled once. Asahi was never one to claim to have a type, but…damn.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi/Nishinoya Yuu, Nishinoya Yuu/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Making Adjustments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760476
Comments: 14
Kudos: 112





	1. How Embarrassing

Fashion week was finally here, and Asahi was anything but calm and collected. He’d been slaving through the year on a collaborative line, and he lived and breathed fabrics and patterns for months on end. Everything was coming together, almost too perfectly, and the pressure was almost unbearable. Runway rehearsals were already down pat, his garments were finished and refinished days ago, everything was out of his hands now. Knowing this did nearly nothing to ease the stress, so he turned to his phone for some respite.

Asahi tapped open a group chat with his best friends, looking for encouragement and distraction. He noticed that his last message went unanswered, and his anxiety spiked again. Asahi swallowed once, trying to suppress the urge to vomit. _This was the worst time for them to ignore me_. Moments passed, and Asahi paced in a slow circle backstage, barely noticing the bustling groups of models, makeup artists, designers, and crew members. He switched from pacing, to foot tapping, then back again, and felt a cold sweat creeping in.

“Hey, are you Asahi Azumane?” a bright voice snapped Asahi’s brain back to attention. He blinked, taking in the stranger before him, “Uh yes?”

The individual in question was strikingly attractive. Though a couple heads shorter than Asahi, they had an overwhelming warmth and confidence. Asahi took a second to glance over their features; perfectly coiffed, dark hair with bleached accents, fiercely bright brown eyes, and a defined jawline. He was dressed simply but purposefully; fitted, if not tight, black jeans hugged his toned legs, a white v-neck tee was tucked under a brown belt with the sleeves rolled once. Asahi was never one to claim to have a type, but… _damn._

“Yuu Nishinoya, but most just call me Noya. Honestly such a pleasure,” the stranger introduced himself, outstretching a hand for shaking. Asahi absentmindedly took it, rewarded with a surprisingly firm grip. His eyes traced over the black ink of Nishinoya’s tattooed forearm. “Just letting you know, the show starts in an hour, and we have a seat saved for you along the catwalk. Come grab me when you want me to take you down, ‘kay?” Noya’s voice pulled Asahi’s attention back to his face, watching as a cheery grin spread across his features.

Noya turned to hurry back to work, and Asahi didn’t mind watching him go. The whole interaction worked wonders as a distraction, especially seeing as his alleged best friends have ghosted him. Asahi shifted his weight, and shook out his hands, finding his body to be much more relaxed already. He granted himself the smallest smile.

“Baaaabe!” a familiar voice trilled loudly from the darkness. Asahi looked over as his two friends, Sugawara and Daichi, hustled in his direction. Suga was waving ecstatically, like a proud dad. Asahi’s face flushed. As excited as he was to see them, this had every opportunity to be embarrassing somehow. The pair hurried up to Asahi, one arm wrapped around each other’s hip.

“Sorry we ignored you, we wanted this to be a surprise,” Daichi apologized, “I stole Suga’s phone so he wouldn’t spill about it. Since we all know he famously can’t keep his mouth, or legs, closed.”

“Hey!” Suga feigned a pout, but lightly slapped Daich’s ass in protest. “Guilty…” he finished, shrugging his shoulders.

“Anyways, love, congratulations!” Daichi released Suga’s side to pull Asahi into a tight hug. “This is it, I can’t fucking believe it.”

“The world isn’t ready for Asahi Azumane, designer at large, and the largest designer,” Suga beamed a smile up to Asahi, grabbing ahold of his face with both hands. He leaned up and planted a peck right on Asahi’s lips. The three of them had been _close_ for years, but PDA always made Asahi nervous. He pulled away, his ears starting to burn. “Sorry boo, I forgot that you’re so _embarrassed_ of us!” Suga was back to mock-pouting, voice dripping in sarcasm.

“It’s not that…” Asahi started. Suga interrupted him with a low whistle, “Who’s _that_ piece of cake?” Asahi followed his line of sight to lock eyes with Nishinoya from across the room. “Suga, shut up!” Asahi hissed in a strained whisper. Daichi’s eyebrows raced in opposite directions, “Oh? Who _is_ that then, Asahi?”

“What the _hell_ are you two doing back here?!” the trio flinched visibly at the voice screaming right behind them, tiny flecks of spittle landing on their necks. They turned to face a very angry gentleman; on the taller side, dark hair, sporting a headset. His face was twisted into an irate frown, cheeks burning red.

“Director Ennoshita, I’m so so sorry,” Asahi pleaded, raising his arms around his friends to start pushing them away. “I’ll escort them out immediately, again I apologize…”

“Damn what crawled up your ass and died?” Suga spat, Asahi’s heart stopped. “Don’t...” Asahi leaned in and pushed them more forcefully.

“What did you just--” Ennoshita fumed, but his rage was interrupted by loud static and broken words coming from the walkie talkie at his hip. “You’re lucky I gotta take this.” Ennoshita turned away to respond to the call. As Asahi shuffled his friends away, he glanced over his shoulder and swore he saw a short silhouette in the darkness. They were cupping their hands around the receiver of a walkie talkie, mumbling. _Noya?_

Out of earshot, Suga and Daichi stood their ground against Asahi’s attempt to herd them out the door. “We can’t leave,” Daichi protested, “we just got here!”

Suga had to agree, “Isn’t there a green room or something we can steal for a couple minutes?” his lips turning into his signature pout. “We just want to spend time with you before your big debut. Come on, pleeeaaase?”

Asahi’s face scrunched into a grimace, a high-pitched hum crescendoed from his throat. “I dunno. Ennoshita would have my ass if he found out I let you stay.”

Daichi grabbed both of Asahi’s hands, and joined the plea, “Asahi please, we’ll be good, I promise!” his eyes sparkling with excitement.

Asahi cracked one eye open, to peep at his friends’ earnest expressions. “Ugh you guys are the worst. Fine,” he relented, without much resistance. “This way, but please keep it down,” he grabbed a hand of each and guided them to a dimly lit hall. They stumbled upon an unused dressing room, with the door cracked open. Asahi glanced up and down the hall, checking for witnesses, then pushed his friends inside.

“Yay!” Suga twirled, before rifling through some clothes hanging on a rack. Daichi fell into a deep loveseat across the room.

“Shhhh!” Asahi warned, raising a finger to his lips, as he closed the door behind him. Daichi met his gaze, and patted the space in front of him on the couch, between his legs. “Babe come sit, you need to relax,” Daichi’s tone lowering.

Suga didn’t skip a beat, and followed after Asahi, towing an ottoman along with him. Asahi sat down in front of Daichi, immediately squeezed around his midsection in a tight embrace. Suga pulled up his seat in front of them, facing Asahi, and leaned forward to wrap his arms around them both. Asahi took a long breath, and slowly walked his hands around Suga’s back to pull him in closer. His muscles relaxed, as he absorbed the heat from his friends enveloping bodies.

“Better?” Daichi mumbled into Asahi’s back. Asahi sighed his assent reluctantly, but he was right. This was much better. Ever since he arrived backstage today, his world had been complete chaos, barely having room to breathe. But now, even being tightly embraced from all angles, he could finally breathe freely. Asahi couldn’t help but exhale with a smile. He leaned back into Daichi, pulling Suga along with him, who lifted off the ottoman to climb onto Asahi’s lap. Daichi spread himself a little wider to give everyone room.

“Now _this_ is better,” Suga giggled, as Daichi’s hands found his thighs. He gripped them gently, and pulled Suga tighter against Asahi and himself. Asahi grunted softly, the warmth of the room evolving into something else. Suga brought up his hands to run his fingers through Asahi’s long hair, resting finally at each side of his jaw. Asahi tilted his head up, eyes narrowing, as he leaned in to plant his lips on Suga’s. Suga’s grip on Asahi’s jaw and neck tightened slightly as he kissed him back deeper, tongues slipping inside each other’s mouths.

Daichi propped his head on Asahi’s shoulder to watch the show, hands traveling all around Asahi’s chest and abs. His fingertips teased at the edge of Asahi’s waistline, rewarded with a sharp inhale through his nostrils. Daichi began slowly undoing the button and zipper of Asahi’s jeans, as he blew warm air into his ear, causing a chaotic shiver. Suddenly, two hands dove down Asahi’s front, and he threw back his head in euphoric surprise, breathing heavier. Suga giggled again, and leaned into Daichi to lock lips. Daichi breathed a moan into Suga’s mouth as his hands encircled the base of Asahi’s hardened cock. Asahi’s hips bucked slightly at the touch, his mouth falling open. Suga kissed Daichi more fervently, while sliding his hands between Asahi’s back and Daichi’s chest. He moved slowly south, until his fingers found a solid surprise. Suga was countered with a playful nip at his lower lip. Daichi began stroking Asahi at an agonizingly slow pace, driving him wild. Losing his inhibitions, Asahi released a much louder moan, thrusting his hips under Suga in protest.

“Ahem!” a familiar voice cleared their throat in the hall, a hand tapping timidly at the door. Asahi’s eyes flashed wide, mortified, and he felt himself go completely soft in Daichi’s hand. He hastily stood, Suga stumbling to catch himself before falling backwards on the floor. Daichi dramatically flopped back onto the sofa, huffing grumpily. Asahi adjusted himself in his jeans, buttoned and zipped back up, and rushed to grab the door. He steadied himself with a breath before turning the handle. The door opened a crack, as Asahi attempted to hide the scene behind him. He glanced down and was met again with the stunning smile of Nishinoya.

“I’m sorry to, er, interrupt, but the show starts in five. Would you like to take your seat?” the crew member stammered. Asahi had zero recollection of how loud they were earlier, but the answer seemed to be written across Noya’s face. His cheeks flushed beet red.

“Oh hi handsome!” Suga pushed his head under Asahi’s face, to greet their guest. Asahi felt two hands pushing down on his shoulders, as Daichi hovered above him to get a view through the door. The three of them created a comical, if not flushed and sweaty, totem pole. Noya nodded a greeting to each of them, before his eyes fell on Asahi again. “I’ll give you a minute,” Noya whispered as he leaned in a little closer, “and I didn’t see, or hear, anything.” He winked and turned to step a ways down the hall.

Asahi shut the door in a hurry, so he could turn and brace his back against it. “Oh my god oh my god,” Asahi stuttered, “that’s so embarrassing.”

“I don’t know,” Daichi offered, rubbing Asahi’s shoulders, “he seemed down.” Suga waggled his eyebrows, rubbing his hands together theatrically.

“ _Don’t_ give Suga any more bad ideas,” Asahi snapped, “that was close enough as it is. Okay now stay here a while, so we don’t leave together. And if you could find your way out of here _without_ pissing off my art director, that would be great.” Asahi stood straighter, swallowed his nerves, and opened the door again to join Noya in the hall.


	2. Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soft interlude chapter, because I said so. Also Suga being a charming & annoying best friend, he's lucky he's so cute.

Asahi shut the door deliberately, and turned his face slowly to meet Noya’s gaze. Maybe he was still coming down from the close encounter in the dressing room, but locking eyes with someone so new and attractive was almost intoxicating. Asahi felt his knees weaken slightly as he stepped down the hall, watching Noya’s head tilt slightly as he grinned. 

“Ready?” Noya queried, the dim overhead light catching perfectly in his styled hair. He waited for Asahi to catch up, and then matched his pace walking back. Once they were navigating the darkness of stage left, Asahi heard a hushed, “So, if you don’t mind, what was _that_ exactly?”

“U-um, it’s a little complicated,” Asahi tried to choose his words carefully, but nothing was really coming to mind, “We’re… close?”

“Close, like, y’all are dating?” Noya probed, shocking Asahi with his directness.

“Oh no. N-not like that,” Asahi mumbled, he looked up from the floor just in time to watch Noya’s eyebrows arch in amusement.

“Hmmmmm,” he hummed through a growing smile, as he leaned casually with his elbow through a door. Suddenly Asahi was overwhelmed by the huge and open room filled with a crowd of on-looking designers, fashionistas and photographers. The combined murmur of the space hit him all at once, and he felt the color draining from his face.

Running emotional interference almost immediately, Noya clapped his hands to either side of Asahi’s stiffened arms. He pulled Asahi forward so he could lean up and talk right into his ear, over the din, “Hey, it’s all good. We’re fine. Let’s go find your seat, then you get to watch all your beautiful clothes come to life.” Asahi tried to resist inhaling his potent cologne too deeply, as the words drifted to his ear like a warm breeze. The short phrase was calming, and reminded him what he was here for: his debut show. He took a quick breath before Noya tugged his hand forward guiding him between rows of people, towards the runway.

Noya gestured to two open seats before them, and Asahi lowered himself into one as his broad shoulders bumped awkwardly into the person next to him. To Asahi’s surprise, and delight, Noya took the other seat beside him. He leaned close to Asahi, “I hope you don’t mind, one of the designers is a control freak and wanted to stay backstage. Don’t tell Ennoshita,” Noya winked, holding a finger to his lips. Asahi found Noya’s playful confidence refreshing. He loved Suga and Daichi, but they were pretty overwhelming most of the time.

Moments later, the show began and models started strutting the runway. Asahi was flooded with pride, watching his garments move so beautifully under the bright lights. He couldn’t help but cover his mouth with his hands as he smiled wide. He felt a small hand squeeze his thigh, and turned to glimpse Noya staring up at him with a bright grin. Asahi felt butterflies erupt deep inside him, and his hands dropped back into his lap. Noya chuckled softly, but leaned in closer. _Is this really happening? There are people literally all around us._ Asahi’s mind raced, as Noya’s half-lidded gaze was fixated on his lips; his face was so close now. Asahi threw inhibition to the wind, closed his eyes, and pushed his lips into Noya’s. Asahi felt Noya’s face tilt slightly so he could return the kiss more deeply. Noya’s lips were smaller than his, but so soft. The noises around them dulled in Asahi’s mind, and he felt the curious tip of a tongue wander into his mouth. And then, as suddenly as this had started, Noya pulled away. Asahi opened his eyes again, smiling sheepishly.

They watched the rest of the show, or more or less ignored it, swapping hands in each others’ laps. They subtly explored what they could touch of each other that was within reach. Asahi would slowly venture a hand over Noya’s thigh to squeeze inside of it. Noya would return the favor by slipping a hand between Asahi’s back and his seat, sliding down his spine, skin trembling beneath his touch. The game was tortuously slow, but that was the only pace Asahi could maintain without getting too hard. They went on like this until the final walk of models came and went, and just like that, the show was over. Asahi and Noya rose reluctantly with the crowd to move towards the exit.

On cue, Asahi’s phone started buzzing in his pocket. He pulled it out, and tapped the screen to answer a call from Suga. Asahi then spun in a circle, eyes darting around the crowd, panicking that those two were still here. Noya seemed annoyed that Asahi’s attention was drawn elsewhere, and he sidled up to him and wrapped both arms around his waist.

“Heeey baaabe,” Suga’s voice sang through the speaker, “we broke into your place!”

“You what?” Asahi’s brow furrowed.

“Just kidding! You gave Daichi a spare key when you were drunk last week,” Suga teased, “buuut I may or may not have invited a bunch of the cast and crew over before we left backstage?”

“YOU WHAT?” Asahi hollered. Noya’s arms squeezed tighter as he looked up, straining to listen to the other end of the call.

“Some of the coworkers you’ve been hoarding are hot, okay?” Suga ignored Asahi’s reaction completely, “Anyways get home soon we miss you!” and the line went dead.

Asahi groaned, shoulders sagging as he tucked his phone away, “Sorry, I have to go. My friends are idiots.”

“Mm, sounds more like a party,” Noya’s eyes glittered with mischief, “can I come?”

After a fair share of sprinting, Asahi profusely apologizing, Noya heartily laughing, and some questionably fast driving, they arrived at Asahi’s apartment in record time. Nothing about today had gone according to plan, other than his fashion show running smoothly, and that barely stood out as a highlight in Asahi’s mind. _None of this would have happened without Noya._ He stole glances of him as they undid their seatbelts and left the car. Asahi rushed Noya through the building lobby and into the elevator.

“Listen, I’m sorry how crazy all this is,” Asahi apologized over the soft hum of their ascent.

“You must be joking,” Noya laughed, “You’re the most fun I’ve ever had.”


	3. As a Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga & Daichi get the party started, and Suga is a very sloppy drunk.

“Hold judgement until _after_ you see me drunk,” Asahi relaxed some to match Noya’s tone. He led them down the hall, and fiddled with his keys before turning the lock and opening the door. Inside, twenty or so strangers were huddled in various groups around his apartment, chatting over bottles and plastic cups.

“Well look who it is!” Daichi’s voice boomed over the din, as he stumbled through the crowd towards them, dragging a dark-haired party guest by the hand. Asahi flinched as the door swung shut behind him, driven speechless by the chaotic state of his apartment. Daichi sidled up to them, proudly parading the latest victim of his intoxicated flirtations. “And look who I found!”

Asahi had literally never seen this other man in his life, as he inspected him up and down. He was nothing if not tall and handsome; styled black hair, broad shoulders, and an icy sarcastic air about him. He watched as Daichi whispered something in the other’s ear, and they both exploded with laughter. _Wait, is this guy actually enjoying Daichi’s antics? Poor soul, don’t encourage him._

“Oh hey Kuroo!” Noya piped up, and left Asahi’s side to briefly embrace the guest.

Asahi blushed, feeling a pinch of jealousy, “Oh wait, you two… know each other?”

Kuroo laughed, “The audacity!”

“Asahi, he’s a model? We literally just saw him in your clothes earlier,” Noya chimed in, stifling a giggle, “but I guess I can’t blame you, you were _distracted._ ”

“Distraction?” Suga practically collided with Asahi, hugging him tightly, clearly wasted, “Who’s a destruction?!” he smiled, bleary-eyed up at Asahi, his porcelain face flushed a soft pink. Suga looked between Noya and Asahi, then whispered rather loudly, “aaand you brought cake!” Asahi nearly choked, but luckily they were out of earshot. 

“Really. You let him into the wine again?” Asahi prompted Daichi, teasing.

“He let me have _this_ ,” Daichi side-eyed Kuroo, “so I let him have wine. As a treat.”

Asahi couldn’t hold back his laughter, his shoulders relaxed. “Come come now,” Suga sang, tugging the edge of Asahi’s shirt, guiding him to the couches beyond the kitchen island. Asahi turned back to shrug his shoulders at Noya, in a half apology. Noya paused his conversation with Daichi and Kuroo to smile and nod back. Daichi flashed a wicked smile over his shoulder, playfully grabbing Kuroo’s ass. Asahi’s attention was snapped back to Suga as the soft, grey-haired drunk sloppily pulled them both onto a couch.

“Ah--” Asahi yelped, before falling breathlessly over Suga.

Suga pulled him in close, “Nooow, where were we earlier? Hmmmmm?” He waggled his eyebrows, probably a lot more slowly than he thought he was making them move.

Asahi clapped his hand over Suga’s mouth, “Oh my god, shut up, you’re so drunk.” 

Suga sputtered a laugh through his muzzle of fingers, before pulling the hand off of him, “I’m kidding! I’m kidding!” Suga shifted Asahi off of him so they were both laying on their sides, “But you do need to spill the tea on your hot new piece.” He matched his words with a look to the kitchen. Asahi chanced a glance over his shoulder, watching briefly as Noya, Daichi, and Kuroo erupted with more laughter. He quickly turned back to Suga.

“I, um, can’t really explain it?” Asahi stammered, “I-I’m so into Noya. Today was wild, nerve-wracking, unpredictable. B-but I… liked it? A lot.” He looked away, unable to meet Suga’s piercing, if not a bit horny, gaze.

“Ew that’s so adorable I might vomit,” Suga wrinkled his nose. “Wait,” he propped himself up on his hand with alarming speed, face paling, “wait I might actually throw up.”

“Oh god not like this,” Asahi scrambled off the couch, internally panicking about whether Suga needs water, a trash can, the bathroom, sleep or…

Suga burst out laughing, regaining some color in his face, before flopping back down, “Nah I’m good I’m good.”

“I’m still cutting you off,” Asahi huffed, “and I’m getting you some water, whether you like it or not.” Asahi wandered to the kitchen, and pulled out a glass to fill it under the tap. He was surprised by a low set of arms snaking around his waist from behind. Nearly dropping and breaking the glass in the sink, he lifted an arm to look around behind him.

“I missed you,” Noya’s mischievous glint returned in his bright irises. Asahi felt the grip of Noya’s hands slide a little _too low_. Asahi’s knees buckled instantly, and his hips jerked back into Noya.

“You can’t just do that,” Asahi hissed, grabbing up Noya’s hands, faintly recognizing Daichi’s hearty laughter behind them. He smoothly pulled Noya in front of him, pinning him to the cabinets with his lower body. “At least, not with so many witnesses.” Asahi shocked himself with his own words. Noya’s face radiated surprise, and his eyes widened with anticipation. He leaned his body into Asahi, pulling him closer.

“But first, I need help reviving our beloved fallen soldier on the couch,” Asahi stammered, attempting to stall Noya’s eager advances until they were alone. He peered over his shoulder, relieved to see Daichi was already on the scene, Suga’s head resting in his lap as he ran fingers delicately through his silver locks. Kuroo was casually draped on the couch beside them, arm stretched over Daichi’s shoulders. Asahi breathed a sigh. _They’re idiots, but I’m glad they’re mine._


	4. I Want Some of That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi cancels the party for a chance alone with Noya, but Suga has other plans in mind.

Asahi and Noya brought the joint offering of a glass of water to Suga, who was sprawled across the couch and Daichi’s lap. Asahi was convinced that Suga was just pretending to have passed out so Daichi would keep toying with his hair. Suga proved him right, when he peeked at Asahi through one squinty eye. Asahi couldn’t help a chuckle, as he passed the water to Daichi. Noya fell onto the couch, scooting over and pulling Suga’s legs into his lap. Asahi was once again delightfully baffled at Noya’s boldness. Suga startled “awake” at the touch, grinning down at Noya and shuffling his body to bury his face in Daichi’s stomach. Watching the scene, Asahi realized that he really needed the rest of the party to clear out. He turned to face the room, clearing his throat as he gathered the courage to speak up.

“You’re in for a real showstopper,” Asahi heard Daichi loudly whispering, assumingly to Noya, “this is where Asahi weaponizes his social awkwardness to get what he wants.”

Asahi eye-rolled a complaint over his shoulder, and then turned back. “Um… hey everyone,” not a single soul turned their attention to him. Asahi swallowed, “Excuse me!” he boomed over the competing conversations, eliciting a crowd of eyes staring right through him. He couldn’t back down now, he really wanted them to leave. He fought back his rising panic, “I-I’m so sorry, but… today was really big for me and,” he glanced briefly at Noya for motivation, “and I really just want to spend tonight with my friends. I need everyone to leave. I’m sorry…” Asahi palmed the back of his neck fervently, as his heart thumped in his chest.

The crowd hesitantly thinned to nothing. Mixed mutterings of understanding or disappointment floated back as everyone left, snagging six-packs and liquor bottles as they went. Asahi let out a deep breath after the door shut for the last time, and dove onto the empty couch opposite of the cuddle pile, who all started sarcastically slow clapping at his performance. He groaned into the cushions, before he heard Noya’s voice, “Let me make you a drink.”

Asahi turned his head to watch Noya gingerly lift Suga’s legs before climbing off the couch, and then wander towards the kitchen. Suga whined dramatically at the loss of his warm leg rest, but not for long as Kuroo circled around to take Noya’s place. Asahi briefly locked eyes with Daichi, who was back to grinning wickedly. Daichi looked at Suga, then Kuroo, then back to Suga, like he was watching some sort of perverted tennis match. Asahi saw the wheels turning, and rolled onto his side to face them. Daichi usually took the lead on nights like this, and Asahi was unashamed to watch the show unfold.

“So what do you like?” Noya stole away Asahi’s attention, and the phrasing couldn’t be more appropriate. Asahi blinked, replaying the question in his mind while propping himself up on an elbow. “Oh. To drink?” Asahi blurted out, much to Daichi and Suga’s amusement.

“Um yes?” Noya looked over at him with a confused expression, completely unaware of the whole couch situation. In the moment Asahi connected with Noya’s confounded gaze, he heard the unmistakable, wet sound of kissing. From the corner of his eye he noticed Suga was already sitting up, face buried in Daichi’s. Kuroo had a hand reaching down between both Daichi and Suga’s legs, and his lips were running along Daichi’s neck. Asahi’s eyes darted back to Noya, and he felt his cheeks burning. He rolled roughly off the couch, and dashed to the kitchen. His brain started running through numerous explanations before he got to Noya; about himself, and Daichi, and Suga...

Asahi stumbled around the kitchen island to face Noya, “Listen… um, if you’re uncomfortable…” Asahi started, but didn’t get to finish. In one motion, Noya grabbed Asahi’s hand, and pulled him between himself and the counter. “Oh--” Asahi gasped. Noya wasted no time lacing his fingers behind Asahi’s neck, and tugging his face down into his. Their lips met in a breathy, rushed kiss. Asahi kissed him back over and over, bringing one hand up to cradle the small of Noya’s back and another along the side of his neck. Asahi thumbed the edge of Noya’s jaw, and pushed his tongue into Noya’s soft mouth. Noya breathed a whine, and pressed his body flush against Asahi’s.

A chorus of sighs and soft moans started resonating from the living room, but Asahi could barely hear them over his fixation on Noya. He felt a foot slide in between his, followed shortly after by a deliberate rolling of hips against his thigh. Asahi shuddered, nipping at Noya’s lip before shoving his tongue back inside. The hand on Noya’s back, with a mind of its own, traveled downwards ever so slowly. Asahi couldn’t get enough of Noya’s taste, his tongue exploring all over the wet sweetness. His fingers finally sprawled across Noya’s left ass cheek. Asahi relished in squeezing it, as he coaxed a harder grind against his thigh. Asahi felt Noya’s fingers leave his neck to drag fingernails down his back, until they found purchase around the countertop’s edge of the sink. He used the leverage to grind his body into Asahi more forcefully. This was almost was too much for Asahi, his mind swirling with images of him fucking Noya over the kitchen counter.

His concentration broke completely as someone cleared their throat loudly and deliberately in the other room. “Come back Asahi, don’t be shy,” he heard Suga, voice heavy with desire, “and bring some cake.” Daichi’s chuckle was cut short by a resumed kiss. Asahi broke away from Noya, breathing deeply. He opened his eyes, met with Noya’s intense gaze. The apples of his cheeks were flushed a deep red, and Asahi couldn’t help running the back of his hand along one.

“Sorry, um, do you mind?” Asahi whispered.

“Not at all,” Noya replied, “but let’s take a shot first. Here…” Noya reached behind Asahi, pulling a half-empty bottle of tequila toward them. Asahi watched Noya’s brows furrow, as he tried to dig around in the sink behind them for shot glasses. In the end, he found one glass that was clearly a cheesy souvenir from someplace Asahi couldn’t even remember. Noya brought both the bottle and the glass between them, smiling proudly.

“Oh, I can grab another shot--” Asahi began, about to reach for a cabinet, but was promptly interrupted.

“Nope this is perfect!” Noya poured some liquor into the sole shot glass. Asahi frowned slightly, confused, and watched as Noya threw back the shot by himself. Suddenly, Noya’s hands were around Asahi’s neck again, tugging him back into a kiss. His eyes flew open as a mouthful of tequila was forced passed his lips. Asahi swallowed, coughing back a choke, but held Noya’s lips to his a moment longer. The heat of the liquor washed through him, and mixed with the fluttering butterflies in his stomach. Asahi was practically drunk on Noya’s taste alone, adding some tequila just made him want to fuck him even more.

Their lips parted again, and Asahi curled a hand over one of Noya’s. He pulled gently away so he could entwine their fingers. Asahi gazed down into a trusting smile, and the pair turned back towards the living room together. The tangle of bodies on the couch was a sight to behold. Most articles of clothing were already strewn across the floor. Daichi and Suga were sharing their new conquest between them, tongues and mouths exploring Kuroo’s shivering body. “It was _hard_ , but…” Daichi breathed, “we waited for you.”

“Oh yes, I see that,” Asahi retorted, dripping in sarcasm. His attention locked onto Noya again, as he sat on the opposing couch, yanking the smaller figure on top of him. Noya was taking all of this extremely well… _from experience, maybe?_ Asahi watched in wonder as Noya pulled his own shirt off over his shoulders, all the while straddling Asahi’s thighs. Asahi followed suit in a hurry, desperate to touch and be touched. He felt his hard cock pressing up into his jeans, desperate for the same freedom. Asahi never wanted anyone as badly as he wanted Noya. No matter who else was around, Asahi felt like they were alone together.

Noya reached his hands over Asahi’s shoulders to grip the back of the couch and slide his body seductively against Asahi, and then rolled his hips in slow and precise circles. Asahi rested both hands on those hypnotizing hips, and gripped them tightly, venturing a spank over Noya’s jeans with every few thrusts. Asahi was wild about every move Noya made, and desperately needed both of their pants off, now. The grinding continued as Asahi frantically fumbled with his belt and zipper, proven very difficult by Noya’s alluring gyration.

“Damn, I want some of that,” Asahi heard a voice slur from the other couch. Noya paused, to glance over his shoulder. “Yes _that_ ,” the voice purred, now clearly Suga. Asahi peeked around Noya to catch sight of the three, now fully nude and glistening with sweat, men beckoning for Noya to join them. Noya turned back to Asahi, his expression unreadable until he tilted his head, silently asking for allowance. Asahi looked away, frantically searching his mind for an answer. He clearly wanted Noya so badly right now... but in an instant Asahi imagined watching Noya be pleasured all over, writhing from loss of control. Asahi blinked, and nodded his earnest answer. Noya leaned down to plant a thankful kiss on Asahi’s lips, and then lifted himself off the couch, turning to cross the room. Asahi swatted a hand out to spank Noya one more time before he was out of reach.


	5. Not Exactly Little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi never wanted anyone as badly as he wanted Noya, but, sharing is caring.

“Don’t you want some of this?” Daichi offered across the room, with a hint of curiosity.

“Uh for now I…” Asahi managed, “want Noya to be the center of attention.” Asahi stripped away the last of his clothes so he could sit back and enjoy everything fully.

“Hmmmm,” Suga considered a moment, as he reached a hand for Noya’s. Meanwhile, Kuroo’s fingers deftly undid his belt and jeans, finishing what Asahi had started. Noya was eagerly pulled into the fray, Suga greedily taking him onto his lap, facing Noya away from him and towards Asahi. Daichi seemed to read Suga’s mind, and crawled off the couch and onto the floor in front of them to face the tangle of bodies. Asahi always thought those two were connected telepathically, but watching them like this was like witnessing an erotic dance. Meanwhile, Kuroo was just hungry for touch, and sidled up alongside the seated couple. He leaned down to kiss Suga again. Suga refrained, turning away. Instead, he offered his fingers for Kuroo to suck, and ran his free hand down Kuroo’s torso. Suga teasingly brushed his fingers around the base of his cock, as Kuroo gasped over his fingers.

Daichi’s hands traveled up Noya’s calves, and over his knees, following along with gentle kisses to each leg as he climbEd. Asahi fought the growing urge to touch himself immediately. He watched Noya’s face as he reacted to Daichi’s fingers and lips. They maintain eye contact for a moment, until Daichi broke it with his mouth. Asahi watched excitedly as Noya’s eyes and head roll back, while Daichi’s head bobbed up and down slowly below. A broken moan escaped Noya’s lips as his mouth fell open. And that’s all it took to send Asahi’s hand down his body, wasting no time to wrap his fingers around his girth and set a rhythm.

Noya’s moans are joined with Kuroo’s, as Suga finally relented his fingers around his length, but kept the pace slow. Suga slid his sopping fingers from Kuroo’s lips, and reached under Noya. The moans that Asahi was stroking himself to quickly erupted into hiccuped breaths and squeaks, and his hand started pumping faster. Kuroo fell into Suga’s shoulder, fiercely biting at his neck. He ventured a hand down Suga’s stomach, but was swatted away playfully. Kuroo’s breath quickened as Suga picked up the pace, but was silenced when Suga offered his lips to him again as a distraction. Asahi watched intently as Noya shuddered and writhed, whining wordless pleas, but noticed Daichi’s hands sliding under Noya’s thighs. He pulled his lips from Noya’s cock, and lifted him slightly with a steady grip.

Suga pulled his tongue from Kuroo’s swollen lips for a brief moment, to focus down in front of him. He leaned forward to bite Noya’s ear devilishly, right as Daichi pushed Noya down fully onto Suga’s throbbing length. Noya’s back arched severely as he unleashed a ragged scream, and Suga squeezed Kuroo tightly, reacting to Noya’s tightness. Kuroo’s eyes screwed shut as he spilled onto the cushions, body twitching. He fell backwards onto the other side of the couch. Kuroo couldn’t rest for long; Asahi heard an “I’m not done yet” from Daichi as he pounced on him, kissing him fiercely before rolling him over. Even Suga seemed surprised at Daichi’s boldness.

Asahi’s gaze trained back to Noya, as he was bounced mercilessly in Suga’s lap, the two of them screaming a chorus of moans. Clearly the foreplay earlier did a number on Suga, as he didn’t last long inside. Within moments, he gripped Noya’s hips hard, steadying him as he came. Asahi slowed his strokes, noticing that Noya was still hard, and he wasn’t about to leave that unattended. He stood slowly and crossed the room, his large cock steadily erect.

“Can you take a little more?” Asahi looked down at them, a smug grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“Not exactly… little…” Suga mumbled, panting, refusing to give up his teasing theatrics even now. His words were drowned out by Daichi thrusting hard and fast into Kuroo beside them.

Noya looked up at Asahi, half-lidded and covered in sweat. “I want you,” he managed, whining briefly as Asahi pulled him slowly off of Suga. Suga stretched his limbs and sagged back into the couch, completely relaxed. Asahi paused a moment to hear the sweet sound of Daichi climaxing, and then carried Noya to the kitchen. Asahi desperately needed to finish what they had started there earlier.

He lowered Noya down onto the island. Asahi leaned down to plant a meaningful kiss on Noya’s lips before asking, “Ready for more?”

“Since the moment I saw you,” Noya replied, clearly regaining some consciousness.

Asahi laughed seductively, pressing firmly on Noya’s chest to lay him down on the cool countertop. Asahi breathed, drinking in the lines and curves of Noya’s body under the light of the cheap kitchen pendants. “G-god I want you,” he muttered.

“Then take me,” Noya purred, pulling his knees up to his chest alluringly.

Asahi stepped forward in compliance, gripping his cock to steady himself before Noya’s loose, dripping hole. He leaned down, Noya’s ankles pressed into his shoulders, “I will,” he stated firmly as he thrust himself completely inside. Noya was wailing again, hands clawing for purchase across the smooth surface. Noya felt better than Asahi could imagine, his small frame a tight fit. He eyed Noya’s length, curving up into his stomach. Asahi’s hand slid down one leg from ankle to thigh, and circled his fingers around Noya's cock. His grip tightened as he felt Noya’s muscles spasm, and he started pumping in time with his thrusts.

“Oh god, I’m--” Noya moaned, eyes screwed shut, body writhing to Asahi’s touch, “I’m gonna--”

Watching him drove Asahi wild, and the image of Noya bouncing on Suga flashed into his mind. Asahi threw his head back and fucked Noya mindless. He could barely hear anything over his own animal sounds. He felt Noya’s walls tighten sharply, and Asahi looked down just in time to watch Noya cum all over himself. The sight alone pushed Asahi over the edge. His hips twitched sporadically as he spilled into Noya, a hoarse groan escaping his chapped lips. Noya’s eyes were still closed, his body sprawled out limply. Their joint ragged breaths slowed, and Asahi gently released himself from Noya.

Noya’s eyes cracked open, and a slow smile spread across his face. He gazed dreamily up at Asahi, watching as he turned on the faucet and grabbed some paper towels to wipe clean their sticky skin. Asahi found it hard to look away from Noya, still so entranced by his beauty.

“Can I stay over?” Noya ventured, voice cracking. Asahi was dumbfounded that he would even ask.

“Of course,” Asahi gathered Noya in his arms and walked them through the living room, “as long as you can stand brunching with these idiots tomorrow morning.” The three idiots in question were sprawled still-naked across the couch fast asleep, Daichi snoring loudly. Noya laughed and Asahi pressed a kiss into his tangled hair, as he carried him down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Definitely my longest fic yet, but so fun to write. Comments and kudos always welcome <3
> 
> Scream with/at me on [tumblr](https://shanscript.tumblr.com/)!  
> If you can, consider supporting me with a [tip](https://ko-fi.com/shanscript)!


End file.
